Lyoko Detention Facility
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Ulrich is sent to juvie after he is found guilty of rape/murder. there he meets Jason who helps him get used to juvie life.
1. Chapter 1

Ch:1 Cell Mates

Ulrich Stern was being led down a hallway by a police officer. He was being led to his trial, when he was brought to the courtroom he sat down next to his court appointed lawyer. "Don't look so sad, Ulrich this will be over before you know it" his lawyer Ms Sanders tried to reassure him, but he wasn't so sure.

"All rise for Judge Heller" called the court officer, as the prosecution and Ulrich's lawyer and him stood when the judge entered the room. "Please be seated" Judge Heller said and when they sat down, she continued "Will the defendant please rise".

Ulrich along with his lawyer stood up again, "Ulrich Stern you are charged with the rape and murder of Yumi Ishiyama, how do you plea?" said Judge Heller. "Guilty" said Ulrich to the shock of the people watching the trial, it was part of a deal his lawyer struck with the ADA if he plead Guilty he would get his sentence reduced.

"Since this is your first offense and due to the deal the DA made, you are hereby sentenced to the Lyoko Juvenile Detention Facility for a period of 5 years, at the time of your eighteenth birthday you will be transferred to an adult prison" said Judge Heller as she banged her gavel and made his sentence official.

That had been a hour ago, he was being led to his cell. When he got there the officer who escorted him unlocked his handcuffs and shut the door, locking it from the outside. "So your my new cellmate" said a voice on the other side of the room, it was a teenage boy with spiky silver hair and had his left eye closed. But from his other Ulrich knew he had red eyes.

"Yea I guess I am your new cellmate" said Ulrich as he sat down on the other bed.

"Well you can't be any worse than my last cellmate" said the boy as he climbed off his bed, and stumbled over to the bedside table looking for something in the top drawer. "What happened to your last cellmate" asked Ulrich as he watched the boy search the drawer, with a cry of triumph the boy withdrew what he looked for and handed it to Ulrich.

It was a box of chocolate oreos, when he noticed Ulrich's confusion. "It's 8:00pm, you missed diner and I thought you would be hungry" explained Jason as Ulrich's stomach let out a growl. Slightly embarrassed Ulrich took a couple, "to answer your earlier question he died when he tried to take a guard's gun, and they shot him before he could shoot someone" said the boy who sat down on his bed munching on a Oreo.

"whats it like here?" asked Ulrich trying to learn more about his new 'home'. "its pretty good, breakfast is at 7 am and lunch is at noon and dinner is at 7 pm" said Jason. "and when we're not eating we just hang out and do whatever", "You make sound like we aren't at juvie" said Ulrich almost bitterly.

"Well despite what you may think it isn't jail, they don't keep us locked in our rooms all day and only get an hour of exercise" said Jason with a hard stare "As long as you don't break nothing and stay out of trouble you are pretty much free to due what you want". "so what do you do for fun around here?" asked Ulrich as helped himself to more oreos, "We got books at the rec room, a pool table and if your lucky T.V" Jason described the activities to Ulrich who was thinking it was too good to be true.

"Want to play cards?" asked Jason as he held up a couple decks of yugioh cards. "Where did you get those?" asked Ulrich as he took one of the decks, "My sister gave me them last week for my birthday" said Jason as he and Ulrich dueled against each other.

"So what did you do to get sent here?" Jason asked as he drew his hand, "i was accused of raping and killing my girlfriend" said Ulrich "What did you do" Ulrich asked in return. "Burned down a Catholic school" said Jason smugly. Ulrich stared wide eyed at him, "don't give me that look, I didn't do it on purpose but I'm not sorry it happened" said Jason with a dismissive shrug.

"Why do you have your eye closed?" asked Ulrich, "Because i'm trying to learn how to see with only one eye" said Jason. "why would you want to do that?"asked Ulrich confused, "I have my reasons" said Jason mysteriously

A/N: well heres another original story I decided to make based on a whim, hopefully it will turn out the way I hope it does, also I'm sure many of you have noticed the poll on my profile well in 5 days I am closing it down and I would like if it got at least 7 more people would vote. You don't have to but but it would make me really happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Your not going tell me why, are you?" asked Ulrich as they finished their card game, since according to Jason light's out was a few minutes. "Nope" confirmed Jason who put the cards in the drawer of the bedside table, "Well can you at least tell me how long you've been here" persisted Ulrich who never liked being kept in the dark. For awhile Jason didn't answer and Ulrich had just about to give up when he heard Jason speak, "4 years I'm 16" was all Jason said before the lights turned off.

Ulrich climbed into his bed and tried to go to sleep, unfortunately he never could fall asleep on the first night in a new place. So he settled for listening to Jason's deep breathing as he was asleep within minutes, of course this got boring after a while. Ulrich searched his duffel bag for something to do, until he was tired enough to sleep. After looking under some shirts he found it, his GBA(Game Boy Advance).

He was just about to start his game, when he heard a noise coming from Jason's bed. When he turned to look he saw Jason tossing and turning, while muttering something Ulrich had to strain to hear. "s..sorry mommy I didn't mean to kill you" muttered Jason like a child who broke a vase and about to be scolded, This scared Ulrich so he tried wake Jason up. Ulrich was about to learn a valuable lesson, never wake Jason when he's in a nightmare.

Ulrich tried to shake Jason awake, but as soon as he did that Jason's eyes snapped open. Before Ulrich could asked if he was okay, Jason's arm shot out and grabbed Ulrich's neck. While Ulrich was having trouble breathing Jason pushed him onto the floor still holding his throat, and cocked his arm back like he was about hit him. But Jason's fist stopped a couple inches in front of Ulrich's face.

Jason blinked slowly as if coming out of a trance. "Jas..son can..nt breathe" gasped Ulrich when he noticed Jason's hesitation.

Jason looked at where the voice came from, and when he noticed where his hands were he immediately let go and back away. Ulrich sat up rubbing his sore throat, giving Jason a wary look. "What the hell was that all about?" Ulrich asked once he was sure his voice still worked, "You woke me up during a nightmare" said Jason like it was the most obvious answer.

"I know that" said Ulrich indignantly "I meant do you always attack people in your sleep?". "That depends did you try to wake me by shaking my shoulder?" asked Jason, this threw Ulrich for a moment before he recovered. "Yea why?" Ulrich asked, "Next time I have a nightmare just tickle my foot" said Jason before he climbed back into his bed. "what did you mean when you said you didn't mean to kill your mom?" asked Ulrich, Jason turned to him sharply.

"When did I say that?" demanded Jason angrily, "You were muttering in your sleep" said Ulrich who shrank from him. Jason's anger vanished as quickly as it came, "My mom died giving birth to me, my father was a bastard he kept telling me it was my fault she died" said Jason quietly. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that" said Ulrich sincerely.

"Tomorrow I'll show you around here, so you know where everything is" said Jason before he rolled over ending the conversation. Ulrich climbed into his bed and surprisingly was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He was awoke by something soft hitting him, it was a pillow. "Time to get up if you want breakfast" said Jason as he was getting dressed. Ulrich hurriedly threw his clothes on and followed Jason to the cafeteria.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Ulrich as he and Jason stood in line to get their food. "Same thing it is every other day, eggs toast and bacon" said Jason, as they collected their trays and sat down at a table. Soon two people sat down on the other side of the table. The one on the right was a girl with short dark red hair.

The other person was a buy with pale blue hair. "Hey Jason" said the red head cheerfully, "Hey Jamie, hi Mike" said Jason to the girl and boy respectively. "who's the new kid?" asked the boy now know as Mike, "this is my new roommate Ulrich Stern" said Jason. "Ulrich these are my best friends and the only people in juvie I trust, Jamie Evan and Mike Trekker" said Jason gesturing to the to the boy and girl who gave him weird looks.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! Character SUICIDE!**

"What?" asked Jason as he noticed his friend's stares. "When the hell did you get a new cellmate?" asked Jamie pointing at Ulrich, "Jamie use your brain He didn't have one yesterday so then Ulrich must have came during the night" Mike said exasperated with the red head.

Jamie blushed slightly as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "sorry I wasn't thinking" Jamie apologized. "There's a surprise" muttered Mike under his breath as Jamie smacked the back of his head, when she heard him. "Do they always do this?" asked Ulrich watching the two exchanging heated words, Jason shook his head "No usually Jamie just slaps him and then everything back to normal, she must be in a bad mood" Jason said back to him.

"I am in a bad mood" said Jamie returning her attention to the silver haired teen, "Because this jerk.." she said pointing to Mike "Decided to do 'it'. Jason's eyes widened slightly before they turned sad, "Then I guess this is goodbye" said Jason as he and Mike shook hands before Mike walked away.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Ulrich asked confused, but Jason didn't respond and Jamie was staring blankly at her breakfast tray. "I will tell you later" said Jason standing up motioning him to follow, stopping the give Jamie's shoulder a squeeze before he led them back to their room. "So what is..." said Ulrich but Jason silenced him with a wave.<p>

"Stop asking you will find out soon OK?" asked Jason with a hint of pleading. "Sure" agreed Ulrich as he was a little concerned at his tone, "So can I ask if how you ended up here?" asked Ulrich changing the subject. Jason sighed "fine" he said before he told his story.

-_Flashback 4 ½ years-_

_When I was about eleven my 'father' got himself killed in a car accident and I was sent to an orphanage. A couple weeks later a man and a woman came looking to adopt a boy, after going through the other boys I was chosen. So they adopted me and taking to my new home, a five yr old girl my new sister was waiting. A few days later my parents enrolled me in a Catholic school, the very one I burned down._

_See the problem with that was ever since I was young and my 'father' would hit me, I would pray to God for help. But soon I realized that no help was coming so I lost all faith in God and became an Atheist and age 9, I only knew what an Atheist was when I heard it on TV._

_The nuns who ran the school after a couple day deemed me a 'ruffian'. Because I wore my uniform with my shirt untucked and my tie untied, and added to the fact I refused to pray or even participate in any religious discussions or refused to touch my bible. Soon they informed my parents I was being uncooperative, they gave me a lecture about my behavior._

_When I went to school the next day I was wearing a bandana and armband with Atheists symbols. When the nuns saw this they demanded I remove them, or face punishment I refused and was sent to the Head Nun. When she asked me to remove them or she would call my parent's, I just stood up and before leaving I said 'Why should I have to be denied my right to be an Atheist'._

_So I left the school despite their protests and never looked back. I wandered around town for bit, not really doing much of anything, then a couple hours later I went back to the school because if forgot my jacket to find the school aflame._

_Naturally when the police asked if they had any idea about who did it, they pointed me out. When I was arrested the media made me out to be this Crazy Atheist Terrorist. When it was time for my trial, the courthouse steps were crowded with Christians who yelled at me that I was the spawn of Satan and tried to attack me until the cops pushed the away._

_I was found guilty of arson and multiple counts of attempted murder, lucky for me my lawyer was able to have me sentenced to here until my 18th birthday and then send me to jail until I was 21._

_-End flashback-_

* * *

><p>"Wow" was all Ulrich could say when Jason finished his tale. "Yeah" said Jason nodding slightly. "So did you really do it?" asked Ulrich curiously, Jason frowned "Ulrich it doesn't matter if I am innocent or not according to the juries at my trial I'm guilty. "But you be set free if your innocence was proven" retorted Ulrich. Jason just waved the comment off with a wave and started to read his book from the dresser.<p>

"Not to be rude or anything but what is Mike going to do?" Ulrich asked almost afraid of the answer. "He is going to kill himself" said Jason calmly without looking up from his book, "WHAT!" Screamed Ulrich "And your just going let him kill himself". "It's his decision not mine" said Jason still reading. Anything Ulrich planned to say was cut off by a loud shriek, finally Jason put down his book and said in morbid amusement.

"Guess they found him"


	4. Chapter 4

"How the hell can you be so calm about your friend killing himself, you heartless bastard do you even care" said Ulrich as he heard the sound of people running in the halls to the source of the scream. Jason put his book down and walked over to Ulrich and before he knew what happened, Jason had grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall and held him there.

"Don't you ever say that I don't care about Mike, and I'm so calm because it was his decision to take his life what did you want me to do about it" Jason hissed angrily in Ulrich's ear. "Actually try to stop him even if the decision to die was his, you should have try to keep him from dying" said Ulrich, Jason let him go and went back to his bed. "Ulrich the reason Mike chose suicide was he was all ready dying" said Jason suddenly.

"W...What?" said Ulrich who was floored at this revelation, "What do you mean he was already dying". Jason closed his eyes briefly to collect himself before he opened them, "I don't know all the details but he had a rare disease and there was no cure,one thing the doctors knew was that it was going to kill him" said Jason solemnly.

"Then why was he in a detention center he should have been in a hospital" said Ulrich confused. "He was when he was 7 and overheard the Doctors tell his parent's that a research center was said to be working on a cure, that night he snuck out of his room and managed to find and get into the Research Center, but got caught and was sentenced here for breaking into government property" said Jason.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned that Jamie might kill herself to join him?" asked Ulrich once the information had sunk in, "She won't kill herself" said Jason with absolute confidence. "And just how do you know that?" asked Ulrich skeptically, "The answer is simple it's because she is pregnant with Mike's child" said Jason.

"Does she know that?" asked Ulrich with wide eyes, he didn't think he could take more surprising revelations. Jason shot him a look that said 'Your an idiot', "Of course she knows ever since she had her uncle send her a pregnancy test in the mail" said Jason with a shake of his at his question. "Don't they screen your mail here?" asked Ulrich with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course they do, when they found out she was pregnant her lawyer has been trying to have her released on the grounds that juvie is no place for a pregnant woman" said Jason as a knock on the door was heard. Getting up Jason opened the door to reveal two of the guards, and they didn't look happy. "We are here for Ulrich Stern" said the guard on the left, "Ulrich these guards are here for you" Jason called over his shoulder.

Ulrich came over looking very confused, and a little worried. "Come with us please" said the Guard on the right, motioning for him to follow them. Ulrich shot Jason a questioning look to which he replied with shrug of his shoulders, before closing the door. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until they came to a door Ulrich recognized instantly.

Warden's Office

With an audible gulp Ulrich opened the door and stepped inside, where to his surprise he found his friends and parent's there. "What are you guys during here?" asked Ulrich before he was pulled into a hug by Aelita and his friends, "We are here because your being released dear" said Aelita with teary eyes. "What! But I thought I was in here til I was 18 and then 3 years in jail" said Ulrich shocked.

"Your being set free Ulrich because the real culprit has been caught" said Ulrich's dad with a small smile, he never believed Ulrich killed/raped Yumi. "Who was it?" asked Ulrich angrily, granted he had only been in here for a few days but still, he was angry because the time since he was arrested he thought the real rapist/murderer had got away.

"It was...William" said Jeremy who hesitated to say William's name. 'If William ever gets out Ulrich is going kill him' thought Odd, "Ulrich go get your stuff and lets go your mother is waiting" said Ulrich's dad heading off an rant by his son. "Fine do you guys want to come and meet and roommate?" asked Ulrich, to which they replied in the positive and soon were standing outside the door.

When it was obvious that Ulrich was hesitating Aelita walked past him and opened the door, where an unusual sight greeted them. Ulrich's roommate(they don't know his name) was hanging upside down from a metal bar and was during sit ups with no shirt on. When he was done Jason flipped backwards and landed with his back to them, he turned around to grab his shirt when he noticed the crowd at the door.

"OH hello I'm Jason and you must be his friends" said Jason shaking their hands. "Yea we're here to take Ulrich home, turns out that Yumi's other friend William raped/killed her" said Aelita politely though she couldn't help but stare at his chest or more importantly is 6 pack abs. "Congratulations" said Jason happily, while Ulrich started to pack his belongings.

"What's wrong with your eye!" Blurted out Odd before Aelita smacked him on the head, "Don't be rude Odd" chided Aelita. "It's all right Ulrich wants to know too, long story short I'm going blind in my left eye the doctors stopped it from spreading to my other eye but I still lose my left eye" explained Jason.

Ulrich finished his packing and before he left he and Jason shook hands. Ulrich never saw Jason after that, but he hoped that he was happy.

A/n: well that's it this story is done! And I know the ending was kinda abrupt but I just could not stand to continue so I decided to end it.


End file.
